Morgenröte
by dwarffriend
Summary: Hermione rettet Snape nach der Endschlacht. Dabei gibt es kleine Nebenwirkungen für ihn und er entdeckt, dass das Leben vielleicht doch noch etwas zu bieten hat...HGSS, adult szenes auch dabei
1. Chapter 1Einleitung

Ähm, Hey erstmal! Das ist meine erste Fanfic, daher bitte keine allzu großen Ansprüche^^Also HGSS, später wird es auch noch ganz schön knistern^^ oh und das ganze ist zwar nach der Endschlacht vom siebten Band, allerdings ignoriere ich ein paar Tode von manchen Leuten...hoffe das ganze wird nicht zu OOC

ich hoffe, die Geschichte möglichst schnell zum Abschluss zu bringen. Freue mich riesig über Reviews! Na schön...genug gelabert

* * *

Snape stand torkelnd auf. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Der Endkampf. Voldemort wie er ihn tötete. Lily war dagewesen…oder war es Harry gewesen der ihn mit ihren grünen Augen ansah? Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern, alles war wie ihn Fetzen.

„Professor Snape? Sind sie wach?" Er stöhnte, die Stimme dröhnte laut in seinem Kopf. Fast wäre er hingefallen, doch zarte Hände drückten ihn sanft zurück auf seinen Lagerplatz. „Wo bin ich?" fragte er heiser.

„Das…ist erstmal unwichtig" erwiederte die Stimme zögerlich. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, jedoch konnte er sie derzeit nur so einordnen, dass er sich sicher war eine Frau vor sich zu haben. Dann stellte er die Frage, die ihn im Moment am Meisten beschäftigte.

„warum lebe ich noch?" das er lebte stand außer Frage, die Schmerzen die sich langsam durch seinen Körper wanden, ließen keine anderen schlüsse zu. Allerdings hatte Voldemort eigentlich klar gemacht, dass er nie wieder auch nur irgendetwas fühlen würde.

„Weil ich sie gerettet habe!" schoss die Stimme zurück, fast ein wenig…trotzig. Er versuchte sie anzusehen, doch er konnte seine Umgebung nur verschwommen wahrnehmen. „Wieso?" fragte er erschöpft.

„Ich…ich glaube, sie sollten sich noch ein wenig ausruhen!" ohne ihre Antwort zu hören, war er bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

Hermione setzte sich neben ihn und überprüfte wie immer in den letzten Tagen seine Atmung und seinen Puls. Sie selbst war eigentlich auch so erschöpft, dass sie auf der Stelle hätte einschlafen können, doch sie riss sich zusammen.

Sie hatte diese Aufgabe zu erledigen und sie würde sich erst Ruhe gönnen, wenn es ihm besser ging! Auch wenn ihr immer wieder Zweifel kamen, jetzt noch mehr als vorher.

_Wieso? _Seine Frage hatte ihre Entschlossenheit, ihn ins Leben zurück zu holen ins Wanken gebracht. Ja wieso?

Sie erinnerte sich an den traurigen Blick, den Harry gehabt hatte, als alle anderen den Fall des dunklen Lord feierten. Alle dachten, es wäre wegen den vielen Toten, doch nur Hermione hatte sich die Mühe gemacht ihn zu fragen.

Er hatte ihr von Snapes Schicksal erzählt. Sie war erschüttert gewesen. Sie hatte ihn sofort gefragt wo er sei, doch Harry hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

Es sei eh zu spät. Er könne nicht mehr gerettet werden, ebenso wenig wie all die anderen.

Sie hatte sich mit ihm gestritten und Ron hatte davon Wind bekommen (und versucht sich wieder bei ihr einzuschleimen.). Wenigstens hatte Harry sie dadurch zu Snape geführt und zu ihrer aller Überraschung, hatte er noch geatmet.

Zwar so schwach, das es kaum noch zählte, aber auch der Puls war noch zu fühlen gewesen. Während harry und Ron sie vehement zu überzeugen zu versuchten, ihn in Frieden zu lassen-weil sie ihm ja eh nicht helfen konnte- hatten sie sie nur noch bestärkt.

Sie war es Leid _nichts_ zu können, _nichts_ tun zu können, _nicht_ helfen zu können.

Harry hatte irgendwann nur noch die Schultern gezuckt und sie sich selbst überlassen. Er brauchte seine Ruhe.

Bei Ron hingegen war sie sich fast sicher, dass er Snape einfach nur hasste und deshalb nicht wollte das irgendjemand ihm half.

Was ihr noch mehr Ansporn gegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihn gepflegt, Bücher gewälzt auf der Suche nach etwas, was ihn aufpeppeln würde, da er extrem viel Blut verloren hatte und in seinen Venen noch immer Naginis Gift kreiste.

Am liebsten hatte sie sich gewünscht, sie könne einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen, als sein Körper noch nicht so stark geschwächt war.

Als sie tatsächlich eine solchen Trank gefunden hatte, war sie aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Jedoch barg dieser gewisse Risiken.

Er war so unerforscht, dass es praktisch unmöglich war zu sagen um wieviel die Zeit des Körpers zurückgedreht wurde. Er könnte zu einem kind werden, oder einem Säugling! Oder bei einer absoluten Überdosis, zu einem steinalten Mann, der eh nicht mehr lang leben würde.

Dadurch hatte sie gezögert. Doch als sein Zustand sich immer weiter verschlechterte, hatte sie es gewagt.

In einer Vollmond Nacht (eine der vorraussetzungen) hatte sie geholt was nötig war. Und wirklich, sobald das Gebräu seine Lippen benetzte, sah sie wie die Lebensenergie wieder in ihn zurückfloss.

Natürlich hatte sie am Anfang versucht ihn ins zu bringen, aber ersten quoll das krankenhaus nur so über vor Verwundeten und zweitens, war von vielen Proteste geäußert worden, da die Meisten glaubten Snape wäre ein gemeiner Mörder.

_Wenn die wüssten…_Sie war überrascht gewesen, dass dieser Mann zu so starker Liebe fähig war um das alles über sich ergehen zu lassen. Selbst nach Lilys Tod sich sosehr selbst für die Lebensaufgabe hinzugeben!

Gleichzeitig versuchte sie das in Einklang mit dem Mann zu bringen, der sich Voldemort freiwillig angeschlossen hatte und an den abscheulichen Ritualen vermutlich Spaß gehabt hatte.

Es schien ihr unmöglich. Ein weiterer Grund ihn zu retten. Damit würde sie an viele Informationen kommen.

* * *

so erstes Chap/Einleitung beendet! Bitte, bitte lasst ein Review da, ja?


	2. Chapter 2

Ooook, hier kommt sofort das zweite Chapter, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob das erste als Einleitung zu kurz war O_o egal^^

Wieder wachte er auf. Diesmal war sein Blick scharf auch seine Gedanken wurden wieder klarer. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte kurze Gespräch und sah sich suchend um. Hermione Granger kam ins Zimmer, auf den Armen ein tablett mit Essen.

„Granger? Was mache ich hier? Warum haben sie mich gerettet?" schnarrte er. Er richtete sich auf, wobei die Decke die über ihm lag abrutschte und er merkte, dass sein Oberkörper frei war. Er sah von sich selbst wieder zu ihr und zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Professor Snape, es freut mich dass sie wieder wach sind." Sagte sie ruhig, doch ihre Wangen wurden leicht rosa als sie kurz ansah.

„Sie waren zehn Tage lang bewusstlos, aber sie scheinen auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein."

„Und wieso haben sie auf einmal beschlossen mir zu helfen? Sollten sie sich nicht um die Leute kümmern die es verdient haben, statt um einen gesuchten Mörder?"  
Innerlich schalt er sich selbst, dass er ständig zu seinem beißenden Ton zurückkehren musste. Aber Himmel! Hatter er nicht seinen Frieden verdient? Was sollte er noch hier?

„Erstens sind sie kein Mörder, zweitens gehören sie allemal zu den Leuten die es verdient haben gerettet zu werden und drittens ich habe ihnen geholfen weil niemand sonst es getan hätte."

Er zog die andere Augenbraue auch hoch und sah sie etwas ungläubig an. Er konnte es nicht wissen, aber die Röte die dabei ihr Gesicht durchzog war keineswegs aus Verlegenheit um ihre Antwort.

Hermione merkte das ihr Gegenüber sie fragend ansah, doch leider konnte sie das Blut, dass in ihre Wangen geschossen war, nicht so einfach wieder zurück befehlen! Aber dieser Snape der vor ihr saß, sah einfach nur zum anbei-...stopp! Pfui, Hermione! Aus!

Der Trank hatte keine sonderlich großen Nebenwirkungen gehabt, nur war Snape etwas…jünger. Um genau zu sein, wirkte er nur ein paar Jahre älter als sie selbst.

Er war kein schlaksiger Teenager geworden, aber sein Körper war auch nicht gebeugt vom Alter. Hermione hatte eingehend Zeit gehabt ihn zu betrachten, auch durch die Kontrolle ob seine Wunden wirklich verschlossen waren.

Sie war überrascht gewesen, dass immernoch viele Narben an seinem Körper waren, erst hatte sie gedacht der Trank hätte nicht ganz funktioniert, aber die Wunden vom Kampf oder die Bissspuren Fluffys waren alle verschwunden.

Was hatte er nur durchmachen müssen? Nebenbei hatte sie, natürlich unfreiwillig!, festgestellt, dass ihr alter Zaubertränkelehrer sehr gut gebaut war, muskulös und sehnig, eigentlich genau ihr Typ, hätte man nie gedacht was unter seiner schwarzen Robe alles verborgen lag…

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, während Snape seine Umgebung musterte.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte er.

„Im Grimmauld Place." , antwortete Hermione zögernd, sie wusste nicht wie er es aufnehmen würde im Haus des gefeierten Helden krank zu liegen. Bereits Harrys Vater hatte er schließlich schon eine Rettungsaktion übel genommen.

„Warum haben sie mich nicht in ein Krankenhaus gebracht?" fragte er weiter.

„Ähm, nunja…sie glaubten nicht an ihre Genesung und..äh, es war alles ziemlich voll durch die anderen Opfer und…mmh.."

„Und außerdem wollte niemand einen Mörder pflegen?" ergänzte er.

Sie nickte kurz und starrte zu Boden. Sie wirkte irgendwie niedlich, so verlegen. Er schüttelte sich. Niedlich! Das Wort gehörte nicht in sein Vokabular.

„Mione? Mione, bist du schon wieder bei ihm? Er wird sicher zwei Sekunden ohne dich auskommen! In den letzten Tagen haben wir uns nicht gesehen und wir leben im gleichen Haus! Ich bin sicher du hast nichtmal geschla-..."

Ron kam herein gepoltert und blieb erschrocken stehen, als er sah dass Snape wach war.

„Oh Professor. Sie sind…wach."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. Es hatte sich eher angehört wie ein empörtes _Warum sind sie noch am Leben?._

„Mister Weasley" schnarrte er als Begrüßung. Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn.

„Mione?…sag mal was…"

„Ok Ron, ich glaube unser Professor will sich bestimmt erstmal frisch machen! Das Bad ist übrigens gleich nebenan!" sagte sie zu Snape gewandt.

Mit diesen Worten schob sie Ron hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Als die Beiden draußen waren gestattete sich Snape ein Grinsen, seufzte dann und warf sich auf sein Bett zurück.

Er hatte fest damit gerechnet im Krieg zu sterben. Er hatte es als seine Bestimmung angesehen, als Wiedergutmachung für die Schandtaten die er in seiner Jugend begangen hatte.

Doch wie es aussah hatte das wohl nicht gereicht. Besserwisserin Granger hatte es besser gewusst und ihn zurück geholt. Jaja, sie hatte es sicher nur gut gemeint! Aber sie hatte ja auch keine Ahnung...

Unsicher stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Er duschte ausgiebig und als er ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, lagen frische Sachen auf seinem Bett.

Er zog sich an, obwohl er lieber noch eine Weile im bett geblieben wäre, somit hätte er den Kontakt zu anderen Menschen weiterhin meiden können.

Sie waren hier im ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Phönixorden, vermutlich lungerten hier noch jede Menge andere Leute rum.

Als er sich angezogen hatte ging er wieder ins Bad um einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, der nun nicht mehr vom Wasserdampf verdeckt wurde.

Er keuchte leise, als er sich selbst sah. Zweifellos war etwas anders. Er hatte weniger Falten.

Sein Gesicht sah nicht so verbittert und verbissen aus, etwas wofür er sehr lange gebraucht hatte. Sein Gesicht sah viel jünger aus. Und sein Körper genauso, es fehlten Narben an die er sich sehr deutlich erinnern konnte!

Schock kam langsam hoch, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt vermutlich in einem ähnlichen Alter war wie -_würg- _Neville Longbottom und die ganzen anderen Gören. (A/N: Fragt nicht, wie ich hier auf Neville gekommen bin...aber sie sind ihre gegenseitigen Albträume! xD)

Das war zuviel. Seine Knie gaben nach und er kauerte sich in eine Haltung von der er nicht gedacht hatte sie nach seiner Schulzeit noch einmal einnehmen zu müssen.

Was hatte dieses Gör mit ihm gemacht?

Und das Schlimmste, er sah nicht ein bisschen angsteinflößend aus. Wie sollte er je wieder Schüler erschrecken?...mal abgesehen davon, dass er nicht wusste ob er noch unterrichten durfte.

Er versuchte sich selbst finster anzustarren.

Nach einigen Modifikationen in Sachen Mundwinkel und Augen, bemerkte er zufrieden, dass es wohl ausreichen würde, jeden Erstklässler davon zu jagen und ihm Albträume zu bescheren, der es auch nur wagte ihn anzusehen.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Professor? Wollen sie etwas essen? Es gibt Mittagessen…oder auch Frühstück, wie mans nimmt…" die Stimme wurde leiser und entfernte sich wieder von seiner Tür.

Er seufzte wieder leise und beschloss seinen ersten Auftritt so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Und Miss Granger zu fragen, was es mit dieser unheilvollen Verjüngung auf sich hatte.

Zwar hatte er einen Verdacht, aber das war zu unmöglich. Die Risiken waren zu hoch, dass würde die brave Granger nie tun. Mal abgesehen davon, dass- auch wenn sie noch so ein Genie war- soetwas nicht hinbekommen würde...

sooo...jetzt aber büdde büdde reviews! Ich wäre euch echt dankbar!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder^^ geht ja ruckzuck hier mit den ersten Reviews. Mir fällt grad ein, dass ich total vergessen hab, zu sagen das ich mir alles nur von Göttin Rowling leihe und etwas...abgenutzt^^ zurückgebe. Will ja nur sagen, dass die Figuren, ect. Nicht mir gehören.

NickTessFan: Danke, dass mit den RS-Fehlern (cool, die Abkürzung hab ich noch nie gesehen!) tut mir Leid, aber ich geb mir Mühe mich zu bessern ;-) Und ich hab leider noch überhaupt keine Ahnung wie viele Chaps es werden, da ich nicht 100% fest in der Story bin ^^ könnte sein dass es etwas mehr wird als ursprünglich gedacht (10-100 xD)

oooLilyooo: Auch an dich ein dickes Dankeschön für deinen Review^^ ich glaube ich bin ziemlich unregelmäßig mit meinen Uploads, ich versuchs zweimal die Woche, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das Tempo halten kann, bin nämlich manchmal etwas faul ^^ Vielleicht kristallisiert sich ja ein Muster raus.

Nine: Naja, ob der nen Krieg auslösen würde...mmh^^ das würde man ja allgemein auch über den elderstab denken...xD Und für unsern geliebten Sevvie ist die Sach auch ganz gut abgelaufen, aber nicht jeder hat soviel Glück- aber ich will ja nich alles doppelt schreiben. Danke für dein liebes Review!

Soo und dann gehts weiter:

* * *

„Warum muss er _hier_ leben?"

„Jetzt hör auf rumzumaulen Ron! Er hat genausoviel Recht dazu wie du!"

„Ich stimme deiner Freundin zu Ron. Severus mag nicht der Netteste sein, aber er hat es verdient."

„Stehst du jetzt auch auf seiner Seite Remus?"

Remus Lupin zuckte mit den Ackseln und machte sich über seinen Teller her.

„Ich wünschte Harry wäre hier" murmelte Ron verbissen.

„Ich bezweifle, dass er auf deiner Seite stehen würde Ron!" zischte Hermione ihn an.

Sie saßen zu dritt beim Essen. Harry ließ sich- wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen- nicht blicken. Niemand wollte ihn drängen, zumal er ständig Eulenpost hatte von Fans und Verehrern, aber nicht zuletzt auch vom Zaubereiministerium, dem er ab und an auch einen Besuch abstatten musste. Schließlich galt das Wort des Harry Potter mehr als alles andere und wenn er sagte, dass ein Todesser unschuldig war, dann war es so.

Das war auch dem Malfoys zugute gekommen. Schließlich war Harry fair, ohne Narcissa's Einsatz im verbotenen Wald, wäre er tot und Voldemort am Leben. Seitdem hatten sie sich zumindest auf die Basis Friedensvertrag geeinigt.

„Ich weiß ja das das alles nicht leicht ist für ihn, aber bei uns ist es doch ähnlich! Er brauch zwar im Moment seine Ruhe, aber trotzdem, wir kriegen ihn so selten zu Gesicht…"

„Wen kriegen sie selten zu Gesicht?" fragte eine kühle Stimmte hinter ihnen.

„Ah Professor Snape," antwortete Hermione vollkomen gelassen. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass er doch noch kommen würde.

„setzten sie sich doch, ich hab ihnen schon einen Teller hingestellt."

„Danke" ,antwortete er nach einem kurzen zögern leise.

Snape setzte sich. Lupin und Ron starrten ihn an.

„Wie…?" „Aber was…?"

Snape blickte auf. Am liebsten hätte er gelacht, so wie die Beiden ihn ansahen, doch stattdessen starrte er streng in Hermiones Richtung.

„Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt."

Hermione schluckte.

„Nun ja…ihre Verletzungen waren ziemlich schlimm und es gab einen Trank der die Uhr ihres Körpers zurückstellen konnte und als es ihnen partout nicht besser gehen wollte…"

Snape klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

Wäre das dem 'alten' Snape passiert, hätten Lupin und Ron vermutlich nicht gelacht, da dieser dafür gesorgt hätte, dass sie am nächsten Tag in der Straße aufwachten und nicht mehr wussten wer sie waren. Jedenfalls hatte er mit seinen Blicken diese Zukunft immer in Aussicht gestellt.

Doch angesichts diesem... jungen Snape, fingen die beiden an zu brüllen und fielen fast von ihren Stühlen.

„Severus" , japste Lupin „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich dich noch nie so überrascht gesehen habe! Nichtmal in unserer Schulzeit!"

„Sie haben was?" Zorn funkelte jetzt in Snapes Augen, er ignorierte den Lachanfall der Männer vollkommen.

Hermione schlug die Augen nieder. Da war er wieder. Der alte, griesgrämige Lehrer.

„Wissen sie wie gefährlich das war, nicht zuletzt für sie?" Snape sprach sehr leise.

Die beiden Anderen hörten auf zu lachen und sahen jetzt Hermione erstaunt an.

„Ich wusste, dass ich es konnte!" erwiederte sie trotzig.

„Sie wussten das sie was konnten?" höhnte Snape. „Einen Trank brauen, der diejenigen, die ihn bis dato probierten umgehend in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt haben?"

„Nicht alle sind gestorben! Einige haben überlebt und damit bewiesen, dass er funktionierte!" schoss sie zurück.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie selbst locker hätten sterben können bei der Zubereitung, wie bitte, sind sie an Trolltränen gekommen? Oder an das Haar eines schwarzen Einhorns? Oder an das Blut eines Geschöpfes, dass sich für den, der den Trank trinken soll, freiwillig gibt? Wobei mich letzteres wirklich interessieren würde, da ich noch nie von einem Geschöpf gehört habe, dass für Wildfremde alles gibt." Er schnaubte kurz.

Hermione ballte die Hände zusammen und merkte wie sich die Wut in ihr sammelte. Da gab sie sich solche Mühe und das war sein einziger Kommentar dazu!

„Müssen sie eigentlich immer meckern? Können sie nicht einfach mal etwas Dankbarkeit zeigen, oder sie wenigstens heucheln, damit ich mich nicht völlig umsonst abgerackert habe? Können sie nicht akzeptieren, dass es doch noch Menschen gibt, denen sie nicht völlig egal sind? Leute die _nicht _wollen dass sie sterben?"

Sie war immer lauter geworden und am Ende schrie sie ihn an. Ron versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Lass mich, Ron!" zischte sie zurück, sodass Ron zusammenzuckte.

Severus Snape dagegen hatte ein ganz anderes Problem. Die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme hatte ein Klingeln in seinen Ohren verursacht und in seinem Kopf begann sich wieder alles zu drehen.

Er beschloss bis auf weiteres solche Streitgespräche sein zu lassen und sich zu fügen.

„Tut mir Leid." brachte er zähneknirschend heraus. Wenn er nicht diese unsäglichen Kopfschmerzen gehabt hätte, hätte er diese nervtötende, besserwisserische, kleine Hexe...! Aber noch war er zu schwach.

Hermione beruhigte sich so schnell, wie sie wütend geworden war. Ein Snape der sich so schnell entschuldigte, war nicht normal.

Besorgt sahen alle drei den immernoch erschöpften an.

„Professor? Haben sie Schmerzen?"

Er funkelte sie an.

„Miss Granger, ich habe vielleicht tatsächlich etwas überreagiert. Und jetzt würde ich gerne essen!"

Nach einigen weiteren besorgten Blicken, begannen sie ihr Essen wieder zu beachten. Während Ron und Lupin dabei immernoch vollkommen gebannt auf Snape starrten, als ob sie nicht wüssten ob sie das ganze gut oder Schlecht finden sollten, hing dieser seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er bekam nicht mit wie Hermione die Beiden anmeckerte, da sie unmöglich mit der Gabel ihren Mund treffen konnten, wenn sie ihn anstarrten und daher eine Sauerei anrichteten.

Er lebte. Das war zweifellos die schockierenste Nachricht. Und das vermutlich nicht nur für ihn.

* * *

Sry für das abrupte Ende, ich wusste nicht genau wo ich Schluss machen sollte O.o

Freue mich wie immer über Reviews!


End file.
